


"Sam no"

by iouko_miku



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other, genderfluid alex, samuel is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: Alex really didn't want to bother Samuel for his boys' night since Alex was going to be feminine on that day. Samuel still insisted to.





	"Sam no"

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first story here hope you will enjoy?

"Sam no," Alexander frowned while looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes. Samuel seemed rather unbothered, he was still giddy although Alex disagreed with his plan.

"But why?" he sighed. Alex rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his work instead. "Sweetheart, I really love you! But I really don't want to join you tomorrow in your boys' night." he briefly muffled.

Sam pouted cutely and honestly Alex became so weak everytime he did that. "Tomorrow is my feminine day, I didn't want to bother you," he explained and gave a small peck on Sam's cheek.

Sam took out his phone from his bag and dialled his friend. Because he didn't want to bother Alex, he went to the balcony to give some peace for him.

Alex hummed and continued to write his essay for a school project. He really wanted to listen but he needed to respect Sam's privacy. After some minutes of peace, his boyfriend came back, which kind of took him by surprise.

"Ah, you're back!"

Sam smiled shepishly. He held out his phone and opened the recorded conversation between him and one of his friends. Alex listened to it throughly.

_"Hey, could my date join us for boys' night? They're female for tomorrow but really cool!"_

_"..hello to you too, Samuel. Sure, your date could come. Who was them?"_

_"Well, you know them. Alex from Princeton College, pretty sure you're in the same department as him last year."_

_"God, don't tell me it's Hamilton."_

_"Poor you, you got the right person."_

_"Well, ask George for that. I don't really care if they didn't fight with me."_

_"Aw, you're still salty that Laurens and them beat your ass in college, Lee?"_

_"We don't talk about that anymore!"_

_"Fine then. Bye, Lee."_

_"..see you later tomorrow, Sam."_

The call ended.

"So," Alex said, putting the papers in his hands aside, "what did George said?"

Samuel grinned again. "He agreed." He opened up his phone again to show Alex the conversation between him and George. Alex nodded and gave Samuel a peck on his cheek.

"I'll follow you then!" he laughed. Alex turned his head and grabbed his pen back. He was about to write again but Samuel pulled his sleeves. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head.

"Let's go to bed, it's already late," Samuel persuaded him. Alex almost disagree, but as soon as he saw how Samuel eyed him, he agreed without hesitate.

They walked together to their bedroom. Samuel didn't sleep first. He watched over Alex, making sure that the shorter man sleep. When he fell asleep, Samuel kissed his forehead gently and proceed to cuddle with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave some reviews or kudos if you like it!


End file.
